Breaking Pointe
by WednesdayAddams08
Summary: The glitz and glamour of the ballet world meets the danger and thrill of the werewolf world when Amelia and Paul imprint. This is a story about two people who couldn't be more different but perhaps that is exactly what makes them perfect for each other.


Disclaimer: All _Twilight Saga_ characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER ONE

It was one of the few sunny days that allowed hiking in La Push. Amelia walked carefully on the forest floor breathing in the clean air and enjoying the peacefulness and the quiet. It wasn't often that she allowed herself some free time but when she did she indulged in photography. Back home she would roam the streets of the French Quarter looking for interesting subjects to photograph but since she was now surrounded by forests she decided to explore and try her hand at nature photography. She loved the way the world looked through the lens of a camera. She loved capturing a moment in time, frozen in a frame. From the corner of her eye, she saw something move behind the trees. She crouched down, pulling her camera before her eyes, focused and snapped the shot.

She drove towards Peninsula College. Their art department had a darkroom available for all photographers in the area. She loved being in there. Mellie settled herself in for the afternoon. She put on some music and removed the film from the canister as Katrina by Anders Osborne played in the background. She loved being alone in the darkroom, no one to bother her.

With a pair of tweezers, she picked up the last of the photos from the tray and hung it to dry. She studied it carefully trying to figure out what she had captured. Her blood drained from her face when she realized it was a wolf, and a big one. The thought of what could have happened terrified her. She would never set foot in those woods again. Not that she would have time once the fall season started tomorrow.

"What do you mean you imprinted?" Paul had gone straight to Sam's house after his strange encounter in the woods.

"Well, at least I think did. I'm not exactly sure."

"What happened? What did you feel?"

"I was about to head home after patrol and I heard someone in the woods. They weren't near any of the hiking trails so I went to see if they were lost and then I saw her. God, she was beautiful." A small smile played on his lips without him being aware of it. "It was like the whole world stopped and all I could see was her. Like she was pulling me towards her somehow."

"Oh you imprinted alright", answered Sam, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Never in a million years did he think he would hear Paul Lahote ooh and ahh about a girl. "Congratulations man!"

"That's the thing though, I'm not sure I did. She just turned around and kept on walking like nothing happened. Is it possible for the imprint to be one-sided?"

"No, it's a profound, intimate connection between two people. Are you sure she didn't notice?"

"Yes, one moment she was there and the next she was gone. I'm starting to think she was a ghost, that I imagined her."

"We have never had a case in which the imprintee is not aware that the phenomenon is happening. They at least feel the pull."

"What happens if an imprintee rejects the imprinter?" Paul asked with his heart in his throat, not sure he wanted an answer.

"That hasn't happened either. It's extremely unlikely that someone could resist the levels of compatibility and adoration. She is, after all, your soul mate."

"Why don't you invite her to the bonfire this Saturday?" suggested Emily. "That way you'll know for sure."

"That's a great idea!" chimed Sam.

"I don't know where to find her. I've never seen her in town before; I don't think she's from around here."

"You should share the memory with the rest of the pack. That way we can all help you find her. In the meantime, we can go to the Elders and consult the legends to see if anything like this has ever happened.

The pack burst out laughing.

"You mean to tell me that the big, bad Paul Lahote, Washington's biggest man-whore is finally whipped?" said Quil stifling a laugh.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED." responded Paul with a growl. He knew letting the other wolves into his head was a bad idea but it was the fastest way to find her. The boys continued to laugh and mercilessly tease Paul until Sam interfered and put a stop to it before Paul's legendary temper got the best of him.

"Enough" Sam roared. "Simply keep an eye out for the girl; if you see her notify either Paul or me. Embry, Jared, Seth, go on patrol. The rest of you go home and get some shot-eye before the next shift." With that the pack dispersed.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at fan fiction! Any and all constructive criticism is more than welcome! As I said, this is my first try I want nothing more than to improve.

Quick question: Would you prefer I upload one chapter at a time or complete the story and upload the whole thing then? Let me know!

Breaking Pointe Playlist:

Katrina – Anders Osborne


End file.
